


Pizza Delivery

by JustALifelongPhase



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, One Shot, prompt, short and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:17:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4559121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustALifelongPhase/pseuds/JustALifelongPhase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from a lovely anon: "friend of Person A sends Person A to deliver a pizza after Person B's friend asks them to send a cute person. When Person B goes to get the pizza, their friend tells for them to stop flirting and bring them the pizza."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pizza Delivery

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies, as always, for any errors. It's still being typed on my phone.

Lexa leaned on the counter. Her shift was almost over, and she was really hoping Anya wouldn't make her go on another delivery. Indra and Gustus were also waiting for work, so she had a decent chance.

The phone started ringing and Anya picked it up;

"Grounder's Pizza, what can I get you today?"

She listened carefully to the order, then something made Anya pause.

"Could you repeat that for me?" She asked, as she pressed the speakerphone button.

"I said: make sure to send us your cutest delivery person!"

"I'll see what I can do," Anya said with a wink at Lexa, "your pizza will be there in 30-45 minutes." She hung up the phone before snorting with laughter.

"I'm cute." Gustus said once Anya looked back up at them. Lexa smiled, partly because if Gustus went on the delivery she would be free to go.

"Are you cuter than Lexa?" Indra asked. Gustus smiled,

"No."

Lexa glared at them.

"My shift is almost over."

"You can leave after this delivery." Anya told her. Lexa scowled, but fell into a sullen silence. Anya was the only person who was more stubborn than Lexa.

Lexa's foul mood lasted her entire drive and up the walkway to the house.

Then the door opened and Lexa was suddenly glad that she'd been forced to make the delivery. It was worth it to see the beautiful blonde who was looking Lexa up and down.

"Um, pizza delivery." Lexa remembered to say after several moments. Clarke took the boxes without moving her eyes from Lexa.

"When Raven asked for someone cute I didn't expect it to actually happen." The girl said with a small smile, "Or do all your delivery people look like models?" Lexa prayed that it was too dark for the girl to see her blushing.

"According to my coworkers, I'm the only one." Lexa told her, "My name is Lexa by the way."

"Nice to meet you Lexa, I'm Clarke." The girl smiled again.

"A pleasure, Clarke." Lexa liked the feel of the name in her mouth. She was trying to think of something else to say, to keep the girl there just a little longer, but before she could get her thoughts together, a voice came from the next room.

"Clarke! Octavia and I are hungry! Quit flirting and give us pizza!"

"Alright, one sec!" Clarke called back. She smiled apologetically at Lexa,

"I should probably..." Lexa made a vague leaving motion with her hands before turning away.

"Wait!" Clarke called, "When do you get off? I mean, Raven always over orders, the three of us can't eat two extra lattes alone, so if you wanted to join us...?" Clarke smiled hopefully and Lexa nodded,

"Give me a moment." She dialed Anya's cell phone.

"Lexa? Is something wrong?"

"Do me a favor and clock me out." Lexa told her, "I'll see you tomorrow." She hung up before Anya could argue or ask questions, and allowed Clarke to lead her inside.

When she left, she had Clarke's number and the promise of a more private dinner later that week.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you want to send prompts, ask me questions, spam my inbox, ANYTHING, check out PhaseWriter on tumblr! Thank you sweeties!


End file.
